InuYasha Becomes a Father
by Cutimist
Summary: Kagome is pregnant with InuYasha's child. He wants to become the best father and husband for Kagome. There may be some twists and turns, but let's see how this story plays out ;)
1. Chapter 1: InuYasha is Becoming a Father

This is my first fanfiction that I have ever done, please if you have any suggestions as to how to make my story better please fell free to post a review ^_^

 **Chapter 1: InuYasha Is Becoming A Father**

InuYasha was working at his desk filing some paper work that the receptionist had given him. He was really stressed out today because his wife Kagome was at home

sick. Kagome was pregnant with his child and InuYasha was really worried about leaving her alone. He wished that he was home with her instead of this hell hole.

"You getting that paper work done you mutt?" Sesshomaru asked his brother with a smirk.

"Piss off Sesshomaru, I don't have time to fight with you right now." InuYasha growled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Sesshomaru playfully giggled.

"Shut up. You should be doing some of this to, not just me." InuYasha growled some more. He was getting annoyed with his brother getting away with this just

because it was his company, but he needed the job to help provide for his wife and soon to be daughter.

It was 5:00pm, InuYasha finally got all the paper work done and gave it to the receptionist.

"Thanks for all your hard work InuYasha." The reception lady said.

"Keep it up and you just may surpass your brother," she whispered and gave a little wink.

The reception lady was about 35 years old. InuYasha felt a bit uncomfortable around her for some reason.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this." InuYasha thought.

"Miss Sarah, if you don't mind me saying but I would really appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me. I'm a married man about to become a father."

Sarah looked at him with confusion.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what you're doing." InuYasha told her.

"Oh alright, if you say so." The reception lady pouted.

"Why don't you flirt with my brother? He's more of a looker than I am." InuYasha said to Sarah.

"Well he is pretty handsome." Sarah said softly.

"And he's single." InuYasha said.

Sarah blushed lightly with the thought of her and Sesshomaru together.

"I couldn't possibly..." she started to say.

"You never know unless you try." InuYasha told her. Sarah nodded.

"I'll try to see if he'll go out with me. I'll ask him when I get the chance." Sarah told InuYasha.

InuYasha walked off waving back to her as he walked out of the office. He got into his black Volvo and drove off to where his wife was waiting for him.

Kagome was asleep on the couch exhausted from being sick. InuYasha had just arrived home from work. As he opened the door he saw his beautiful Kagome asleep

on the couch. He shut the door quietly, trying to not wake her up. He smiled as he walked up to her and slowly kissed her head. Kagome slowly woke up seeing her

wonderful husband standing in front of her. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up my dearest." InuYasha said to Kagome softly as he sat down next to her. Kagome shook her head.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm glad that you did." Kagome smiled. As she was sitting up she felt a bit of pain in her stomach. She flinched.

"Are you ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked with worried tension in his voice. He was holding Kagome carefully, making sure she didn't fall. Kagome sat up straight

and leaned against InuYasha's shoulder.

"I'm fine, everything will be ok. How was work?" Kagome changed the subject, she didn't want to worry InuYasha anymore.

"It was ok. Sesshomaru had me do a bunch of paper work. Wish he would do some of it himself though," he grumbled.

"Remember the receptionist Sarah?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded, she had a feeling where this was going.

"Was she flirting with you?" Kagome asked with a little jealousy in her tone. InuYasha had a surprised look and was a little worried about what Kagome

would do to him.

"Don't worry, I told her to stop. I have the perfect wife right here in front of me. I told her to go after my brother instead." InuYasha snickered.

Kagome shook her head giggling.

"Rin won't be too happy about that." Kagome said. InuYasha jumped up with a surprise look.

"Dammit! I thought Sesshomaru thought of her as like a little sister. I forgot that she was old enough to make her own decisions." InuYasha said.

"They aren't exactly together yet but Rin wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about how she really feels and what she really wants. I really hope you didn't screw this

up for her." Kagome said with a glare. InuYasha sat back down pretty upset with himself.

"If Sarah hasn't said anything to him yet, I'll try to fix things. I just wanted her off my back and to stop flirting with me," he told her. Kagome placed a hand

on InuYashas' shoulder.

"You're heart was in the right place sweetie, but now you have to fix things and tell her that you made a mistake." Kagome told him. InuYasha nodded.

"I will tomorrow. I'll be home at around 3:00 instead of 5:00 tomorrow, but if anything happens please call me so that I can come home." InuYasha held

Kagome close to him. She nodded agreeing with him. InuYasha leaned to kiss her softly. Kagome felt her heart pound against her chest as she kissed him

back.

Ok guys please let me know what you think of this first chapter and I may just do the second chapter. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell me ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: InuYasha Cares for Kagome

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't own InuYasha in any way. Let's see what happens in this chapter.

 **Previously on InuYasha:**

 **"Sarah is flirting with you isn't she?" Kagome asked with a jealous tone.**

 **"Don't worry I told her to stop, I have the perfect wife right here in front of me." InuYasha told Kagome.**

 **"I told her that she could go after my brother instead," he smirked.**

 **"Rin isn't gonna be to happy about that." Kagome said with a glare.**

 **"Dammit! I thought Sesshomaru thought of her as a little sister." InuYasha drooped his ears.**

 **"You better fix this before it gets out of hand." Kagome told him.**

 **"I will tomorrow." InuYasha reassured her.**

 **Chapter 2: InuYasha Takes Care of Kagome**

The next morning InuYasha got ready for work while Kagome was asleep. He fixed himself breakfast and made a little something for Kagome when she woke up.

He covered it with tin foil and put it in the fridge for her. InuYasha went to brush his teeth after he ate. He went upstairs to his still sleeping wife and gently kissed

her on the head not waking her up. He wrote a note for her saying:

 **My dearest Kagome,**

 **I made you some breakfast and put it in the fridge for you. I promise to talk to Sarah today about Rin and Sesshomaru. Also I promise to come home**

 **at 3:00, but if something happens please call me and I will come home sooner. I love you Kagome.**

 **Love, InuYasha**

After he wrote the note he put it where he would know she would look. He went downstairs and out the door and got into his black Volvo. InuYasha started the car

and left to go to work.

 **Around 9:30 InuYasha decides to talk to Sarah**

"Sarah I need to have a word with you." InuYasha said in a stern voice. Sarah looked at him with annoyance.

"What is it Mr. InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha saw anger in her eyes. 'Did she talk with him already? Am I too late?' He asked himself.

"Have you talked to Sesshomaru yet?" InuYasha asked worried about what her answer might be. Sarah was took back, she calmed down a bit.

"No I haven't had the chance. Why?" Sarah asked with concern. InuYasha scratched the back of his head feeling bad.

"I made a mistake yesterday. There's a girl that Sesshomaru knows very well and she's coming to see him. This girl really likes him. I shouldn't have said

anything to you about him yesterday. So please don't cause any trouble for them." InuYasha said with sincerity. Sarah had a sad expression.

"Oh... it's ok I'm not mad or anything. Besides I gave it a lot of thought and told myself that I shouldn't ask Sesshomaru out. We wouldn't have worked out

anyway." Sarah told InuYasha with a sad expression. InuYasha walked back to his desk not saying a word. He talked to her about his mistake and that was all that

he was going to say.

 **Kagome at home**

Kagome woke up at around 9:00 and saw the note on her night stand. She read the note and smiled a loving smile.

"Oh InuYasha," Kagome whispered happily. Kagome got up slowly and went to the restroom to refresh herself taking her phone with her in case she needed to

contact InuYasha.

After she showered and brushed her hair, she slowly went downstairs her phone in her hand. Suddenly she felt a dizziness and her vision went blurred. She was

holding on tight to the staircase. She waited till everything started to calm down before she went down the rest of the stairs. It was 9:45 when she looked at the

clock. Kagome opened the fridge taking out the plate that InuYasha put in there. She took the tin foil off and saw what he had made for her. He made her a couple

of breakfast burritos that she loved eating in the mornings. She smiled knowing how much he cared for her and began to eat.

 **Back to InuYasha**

InuYasha was at his desk typing information and putting in some files that he needed to get done.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru walked up to him. 'What does he want now?' InuYasha thought to himself. He looked up at his brother and saw something he never

thought he would see.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked seeing a sad expression on his brother.

"Can we step outside for a bit? I need to talk to you about something." Sesshomaru said to his brother. InuYasha nodded and followed his big brother outside.

"What's going on Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked leaning against the wall.

"Rin is back. We talked and she told me that she had feelings for me." Sesshomaru sat down with his knees t his chest. This was the first time that InuYasha

saw his brother show this side of him.

"What's wrong with that? You took care of her since she was a kid. You let her go and live with humans for awhile. She's now old enough to make her own

decisions and she knows what she wants." InuYasha told his big brother. Sesshomaru looked at his little brother with a worried look.

"I don't want to hurt her InuYasha. I'm a demon, she's a human." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha shook his head thinking 'Has he forgotten who my mother was?'

"Sesshomaru, I'm a half-breed remember? Father fell for a human. You may not like that but you can't change the past." InuYasha wondered if it was a good

idea to bring that up. Sesshomaru looked down sadly.

"I'm not upset about that anymore, but I do see your point." Sesshomaru told his little brother.

"Do you have feelings for her?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru thought about it for a little bit. He remembered seeing Rin for the first time in a long time.

 **Flashback**

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A girl screamed out and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned around and saw a beautiful human maiden in front of him. He looked

into her warm chocolate brown eyes and looked at her long flowing brown hair. He took a whiff without her noticing and recognized her scent to his surprise.

"Rin?" He looked at her up and down. 'She looks so beautiful. She surly has grown into a beautiful young woman.' He thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that you remember me Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru smiled a warm smile knowing that she lived her life

as a normal human being.

"While I'm here Lord Sesshomaru, there's something that I would like to say. The day that I turned 22 was when I made my decision to find you and tell you

how I feel." Rin took his hand in hers with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at her with a worried expression.

"I love you Lord Sesshomaru and I have decided to be with you for the rest of my life." Rin hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru put his arm around her back holding

her close. His heart skipped a beat hearing Rins' words. Rin told Sesshomaru to think about what she told him and to give her an answer.

 **End of Flashback**

"Hello!?" InuYasha shouted out one last time. 'Huh?' Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and looked up at his little brother.

"I said do you have feelings for Rin?" InuYasha asked again. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and then nodded.

"Yes I do have feelings for her. I loved her and always will. She changed me in so many ways. She made my life mean something. I finally knew the meaning

of protecting someone I cared about. That's why I left her with Kaede, so that she could live a normal human life. If she still chose me, then I would

accept her into my life." Sesshomaru told InuYasha whole-heartedly. InuYasha smiled and placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"Then tell her, not me." InuYasha lightly tapped his brothers' head with his hand. Sesshomaru chuckled and got up placing his arm around his little brother.

"Thanks InuYasha, I will deffinately tell her." Sesshomaru smiled.

 **Around 11:30 with Kagome**

Kagome was laying on the couch feeling 'sick' again. Her stomach was in so much pain. Kagome slowly got up to go to the kitchen for a drink of water. She started

to feel dizzy again and started crying. She hated feeling like this, she didn't want to be alone like this. She decided to call InuYasha.

 **Back to InuYasha**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were heading back inside when InuYashas' phone started ringing in his pocket. He looked at the speed dial and saw it was Kagome.

InuYasha started to look worried and answered the phone.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said with worried tension. Sesshomaru stared at his brother seeing how worried he was about Kagome.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise." InuYasha told Kagome reassuring her. Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"I love you too Kagome." InuYasha hung up and got his keys out of his pocket.

"I have to go Sesshomaru. Kagome is having dizzy spells and doesn't feel safe being by herself. I told her if anything happened to call at let me know." InuYasha

told his brother. Sesshomaru waved his hand at his brother understanding the situation.

"I'll finish the rest of the paper work little brother." Sesshomaru told him heading back inside. InuYasha smiled and got into his black Volvo to head home.

Once InuYasha got home he opened the door and saw Kagome passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran to her and took her in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha lightly and gently shook her trying to wake her. He stood up with her in his arms carrying her bridal style. InuYasha went

upstairs to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He got a wash cloth and wet it with cold water. He wrung out the excess water and went back beside

Kagome laying the cloth on her forehead. He sat by her bedside taking her hand in his praying for her to be okay.

"I'll take care of you Kagome, I promise." InuYasha whispered.

Around 2:45pm Kagome finally woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw InuYasha laying beside her. She saw a glass of fresh water on the night stand

that was waiting for her. Kagome slowly sat up and picked up the glass of water to drink. InuYasha slowly started to wake up. He looked over and saw Kagome

drinking water. He sat up gasping seeing her awake.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said with worried tension. She put the water down and he hugged her tightly in his arms. Kagome was surprised.

"I was worried sick about you. I saw you passed out on the kitchen floor when I came home." InuYasha felt himself about to cry. He didn't want anything

to happen to his precious Kagome.

"I'm fine now InuYasha." Kagome told him petting his head softly with a smile.

"I'm home now. I can take care of you." InuYasha told her kissing her head. 'I wish I could stay home from work to take care of her more. I hate leaving

her alone like this.' He thought to himself

As the day went on, InuYasha did what he promised Kagome , he took care of her. He did everything and anything he had to do around the house. They

even talked together about today. He told Kagome that Sarah won't be bothering him or his brother, Rin told Sesshomaru how she felt, and that Sesshomaru

was gonna tell Rin how he feels about her. Kagome smiled hearing the good news.

Night time arrived and it was time for bed. InuYasha carried Kagome up the stairs bridal style and laid her in bed. They kissed lovingly holding each other in

their embrace.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome whispered happily.

"I love you too Kagome." InuYasha whispered back caressing her cheek.

 **That's all for this chapter. This chapter seems a bit longer than the first chapter but this one had a bit more depth than the first. Sesshomaru**

 **knows how Rin feels for him and he feels the same way. How will their relationship go? Kagome is feeling worst, she is 8 months pregnant.**

 **Is she ready to be a mother? Is InuYasha ready to be a father? We will find out as the story continues.**

 **Please feel free to review and favorite. If you have any suggestion, don't hesitate to let me know. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Unwanted Guest

**So we read that Rin has decided to stay with Sesshomaru for the rest of her life. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he really felt for Rin until him and**

 **his brother talked. BTW I don't own InuYasha at all, but please keep up the reviews ^_^ They really help me out with my chapters. I hope you'll**

 **enjoy** **this chapter.**

 **Rin: Get on with the story Cutimist, I want to see Lord Sesshomaru! *puppy pouts***

 **Me: Okay, okay. ^.^;**

 **Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Unwanted Guest**

Sesshomaru was waiting outside of his house since Rin asked him if she could meet him there. Sesshomaru saw Rin walking on the sidewalk on her way to his house.

Rin ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was excited to see him again. Sesshomaru smiled hugging her back.

"Hello Rin," he said holding her close to him. Rin blushed a bright red and smiled.

"Did you think about what I said?" Rin asked Sesshomaru. He smiled and took her face into his hands.

"I did. I always loved you Rin. Which was why I had to let you go that day. I wanted you to have a normal human life. You have been through so much while you

were with me. I almost lost you a few times. I didn't want that kind of life for you." Sesshomaru brushed her beautiful long hair behind her ears. Rin leaned against

Sesshomarus' chest.

"What about now? I'm older and lived a normal human life. I made my decision to be with you." Rin told him grasping onto his shirt.

"And I accept your decision Rin. I love you." Sesshomaru smiled. Rin looked up at him, her eyes shone brightly with happiness. Sesshomaru took her face in

his hands and leaned into her. Rins' face was as bright as a cherry. She closed her eyes smiling waiting for him. Sesshomaru kissed her lips softly, 'I know what

it feels like to be loved and to be in love.' He thought to himself with a smile. Rin kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away from each other and took each others hands. Sesshomaru and Rin started walking together happy to know how each other felt.

 **Meanwhile in a cavern, a demon named Kagura was keeping a watchful eye on Sesshomaru. She's been watching him since she first met him. She**

 **has been after Sesshomarus' heart since then.**

"Hmm?" Kagura looked into her crystal ball and saw Sesshomaru with a woman. She glared with anger and frustration.

"What is a hideous wench like her doing with MY Sesshomaru!?" Kagura sat up staring at the girl in her crystal ball with evil red eyes. She saw the two of them

kissing and got really pissed.

"WHAT!?" Kagura shouted out. She couldn't contain her anger any longer. She got up with the crystal ball in her hands glaring at Rin. Kagura growled and threw

the ball at the wall shattering it to a million pieces.

"What's wrong Mistress Kagura?" a male voice came from the shadows. As he walked up to Kagura he kneeled down at her feet.

"Koga, I need you to do me a favor." Koga looked up at Kagura with his chocolate brown eyes. Kagura petted his soft black hair that was in a ponytail.

"I need you to hunt down a certain wench for me. She will be hanging around Lord Sesshomaru. You take what he cares about the most, you destroy his soul."

Kagura told Koga with an evil grin.

"As you wish Mistress Kagura." Koga took her hand and gently kissed it. Kagura chuckled evilly. 'Lord Sesshomaru is MINE!' Kagura thought to herself. Koga left

to track down the woman and Sesshomaru.

 **Back to Sesshomaru and Rin**

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking around a park chatting as they spent time together. They sat down on the bench looking at the beautiful lake in front of them.

"I love spending time with you Sesshomaru." Rin leaned against his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his arm. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"I do to Rin. I'm glad we got to spend time together and catch up." Sesshomaru kissed her head softly, Rin blushed rosy red as he kissed her.

Sesshomaru stiffened, he smelled a scent that he hadn't smelled before. He knew it was a demon and a strong one at that. Sesshomaru knew that Rin would

be in danger, so he got up taking Rins' hand in his and they started walking away from the park.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was worried for Rin.

"There's a demon somewhere close by. I need you to stay close to me." Sesshomaru said sternly. Rin nodded wrapping her arms around his arm clinging to him.

'What does this guy want? Who is he?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Suddenly the sky went dark, almost pitch black. Rin clung to Sesshomaru tightly, she

was frightened. Sesshomaru felt something sharp pierce his chest, he flinched in pain. Rin got more worried when she felt Sesshomarus' hand slip away from her.

"Sesshomaru!? Where are you!? Sesshomaru!?" Rin ran the opposite direction afraid that something happened to him. She bumped into someone.

"Sesshomaru...?" Rin asked worried who she might have bumped into.

"You're coming with me you little wench." Rin heard a males voice growl, she started to back away.

"You're not going anywhere." Koga growled grabbing Rin. Rin screamed in fear.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed out. Sesshomaru was in pain, hearing the screams of his love worried him.

"Rin! Rin!" Sessomaru slowly got up feeling blood leave his body. As soon as he got up blades started striking him every which way. Sesshomarus' vision

started to blur.

'I'm sorry Rin.' Sesshomaru thought to himself sadly, and everything went black.

 **Back to Kagura**

Kagura was pacing back and forth waiting for Koga to come back successful. She stopped pacing looking at the figure coming towards her. Koga came back with Rin

passed out in his arms. Kagura gave an evil grin.

"Good job, Koga. I shall reward you big this time." Kagura stroked his cheek. She looked down at Rin with an evil glare. 'A human!?' She thought to herself.

'Well this makes things so much easier.' Kagura continued. She took Rin from Koga and walked through the dungeon hidden inside the cavern. Kagura went into

a cell room and locked Rin in there.

'This shall keep you from seeing MY Sesshomaru.' Kagura growled in her mind. 'His heart belongs to me.' She continued.

 **Back to Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru woke up on a bed. He didn't recognize his surroundings. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself. Someone answered his question as the bedroom door

opened slowly.

"Sesshomaru? Are you awake?" Sesshomaru saw Kagome enter the room with a glass of water. He slowly sat up.

"I'm in your house aren't I?" He asked feeling a little humiliated being defeated. Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha and I saw you passed out on the ground. You lost a lot of blood." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. 'Being saved.. by my little brother.'

He said with frustration. InuYasha walked into the bedroom seeing that his big brother was okay. Sesshomaru waited for InuYasha to start making smart remarks.

Nothing came. Sesshomaru was surprised.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell happened?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru looked around and remembered that Rin was in trouble. He shot right up on the floor.

"Rin! Where's Rin!? Is she okay!?" InuYasha and Kagoma looked at each other with worried looks.

"You were the only one we saw brother." InuYasha told Sesshomaru gently. Sesshomaru looked at his brother shocked.

"No! Where did that son of a bitch take her!? I swear if they hurt her I will kill them!?" Sesshomaru was pissed off that he was defeated, and that they took Rin

away from him. InuYasha looked at his brother worried.

"Sesshomaru, tell us what happened." InuYasha placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and calmed down. He sat down and

told InuYasha and Kagome what happened.

"A demon did this to you?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I didn't recognize the scent, but I did recognize his strength. He was a pretty strong demon but there was someone there with him. Well only the aura that this

demon gave off. I could tell that this one was a woman. She's stronger than the male that probably took Rin. The woman wasn't physically there, just her aura."

Sesshomaru explained to them. InuYasha and Kagome were worried now that there was some demons running around making trouble. That's not what they want

to bring their daughter into.

"I'll help you look for Rin." InuYasha told his big brother. Sesshomaru was surprised by his little brother's comments. He realized that they aren't rivals anymore,

that they are brothers. InuYasha was the one who told him to talk to Rin without teasing him. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"I will help to." Kagome said. InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome worried. Just when InuYasha was about to speak, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You need to stay home Kagome. You need to stay out of harms way for the baby's sake. If something would've happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with

myself. You stay here for InuYasha's sake and mine." Kagome and InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru wide eyed, they were shocked at what they were hearing.

Kagome nodded understanding that she should stay safe. Sesshomaru smiled and looked out the window. 'I swear I'll find you Rin.' Sesshomaru promised to himself.

InuYasha kissed Kagome on the head promising her that he would be back home safe and sound. He told Kagome to stay safe and to call him if anything happens.

Even when fighting demons, InuYasha still worries about Kagome and their soon to be daughter. Sesshomaru asked InuYasha if he was coming, InuYasha followed

Sesshomaru out the window to help him track down Rin's kidnapper.

 **Well things sure turned around now didn't they? ^_^ Will InuYasha and Sesshomaru find Rin or will Rin suffer a horrible fate? D: Please keep up the**

 **Reviews guys, they really help me out. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Rin's In Danger!

**Last time on InuYasha, we read that Sesshomaru and Rin are officially together! ^.^ As they were spending some quality time together a mysterious**

 **character had to come in between the two. Kagura is after Sesshomaru and Koga is helping her! Will Kagura kill Rin or will she keep her alive to lure**

 **Sesshomaru to her trap. Let's find out.**

 **Chapter 4: Rin's in Danger!**

Sesshomaru and InuYasha went to the park where the demon had took Rin. InuYasha took a whiff while Sesshomaru was looking for anything that Rin may have

dropped or the demon may have dropped.

"This scent smells like a wolf demon. I can't get anything on the woman you were talking about." InuYasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru clenched his hands into

fists. 'Where could they have taken you Rin?' He wondered to himself. InuYasha went to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't you worry." InuYasha confronted his brother. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"I swear I'll find the son of a bitch who took Rin!" Sesshomaru growled.

 **Meanwhile in Kagura's lair**

Rin had awoken from her slumber to a strange room. She took a look at her surroundings. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. Rin heard someone walking towards

her cell room. She heard a woman's voice speak.

"So you have awaken I see." Rin was frightened to speak up. She heard the door unlock watching the woman enter her room shutting the door behind her.

"Where am I? Take me back to Sesshomaru!" Rin demanded. The woman glared at Rin with evil red eyes. Rin gasped in fear as she backed against the wall. The

woman raised her hand and slapped Rin across the face.

"Who gave you the right to give ME orders!?" The woman growled. Rin's eyes began to water as she touched her cheek.

"I won't let a little wench like you get close to Sesshomaru! He belongs to me, Kagura!"

Rin looked at Kagura with fear in her eyes. 'What does she want with Sesshomaru? What is she gonna do with me?' Rin thought to herself. Kagura answered as

if reading her mind.

"I plan on using you to lure Sesshomaru here. Then I will take his heart. Once Sesshomaru is close to my lair I shall give you a reason to be frightened." Kagura

snickered. Rin fell to her knees frightened of Kagura. 'Oh no, is she gonna kill me?' Rin worried.

"Once I take care of you, I will be there to comfort Sesshomaru and he will be mine." Kagura grinned and evil grin. Rin gasped listening to Kagura's evil laugh as

she walked out of Rin's cell locking the door. Rin sat in the corner of her cell with her knees to her chest and started to cry.

 **Sesshomaru and InuYasha**

"Sesshomaru, I can smell Rin's scent coming from this way." InuYasha told Sesshomaru pointing towards a mountain. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started running

towards the mountain where Rin's scent was coming from.

"The scent of that wolf demon and that woman is coming from that cavern." Sesshomaru pointed out. 'Don't worry Rin, I'm on my way.' Sesshomaru thought to

himself.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were heading to the cavern when a gust of wind started attacking them like blades. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both had their blades

ready to fight whoever was coming.

"You won't take another step towards the cavern," a male's voice came from the entrance of the cavern. It was the wolf demon that Sesshomaru was looking for.

"Hmph, so nice of you to show your face. You made it so much easier for me to kill you." Sesshomaru growled taking out his Bakusaiga, InuYasha took out his

Tetsusaiga.

"Who the hell are you!?" InuYasha growled at the wolf demon.

"Well since you won't live to even remember it. I am called Koga, the wolf demon. I live to serve my mistress Kagura." Koga gave an evil grin.

'So Kagura is behind all this.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Looks like she is still after me. I will show no mercy!' Sesshomaru continued.

"Sesshomaru, let me take care of Koga. You need to get Rin out of there." InuYasha told his brother. Sesshomaru nodded and headed off going towards Koga.

"I won't let you pass!" Koga snarled at Sesshomaru. InuYasha through a rock at Koga's head.

"Your fight is with me you pesky wolf!" InuYasha managed to get Koga's attention.

"You filthy half-breed!" Koga shouted and went after InuYasha. Sesshomaru entered the cavern hoping to find Rin.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha called out his attack swinging his sword. The wind scar hitting his target. Koga used his claws to go right through the wind scar.

"What!?" InuYasha took a step back as Koga appeared in front of InuYasha's face and slashed his chest knocking him down to the ground. Koga laughed wickedly.

"You think you can defeat me!?" Koga shouted having a smug on his face. InuYasha stood back up with his sword in his hand.

"I won't be beaten so easily you mangy wolf!" InuYasha snarled. Koga and InuYasha started battling to the death.

 **Meanwhile back in the cavern**

Sesshomaru just took out the last of Kagura's minions with his Bakusaiga. 'Where could they be keeping her?' Sesshomaru went deeper into the cavern. An evil

laugh echoed from inside the cavern. A scream filled his ears, Sesshomaru tensed up clenching his fists.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru took off using his demon speed. The screams were louder as he got closer. Sesshomaru stopped as he reached his destination. He saw a

horrible sight. Rin was chained against the wall all beat up.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru started to walk towards Rin until blades flew out in front of him. Sesshomaru turned around.

"I'm so glad you decided to show up Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura's figure began to appear from the shadows. Sesshomaru glared at Kagura.

"Kagura! What have you done!?" Sesshomaru growled at Kagura. She gave a wicked laugh walking towards Rin. She held Rin's chin in her hand tightly.

"We were just having a little bit of fun now weren't we?" Kagura smirked at the passed out Rin.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Sesshomaru ran to Kagura using his poison claws to slash her. Kagura barely got away from him.

"Don't be like that Sesshomaru. I just simply want your heart." Kagura licked her lips.

"Well I'm sure as hell not giving it to you you bitch!" Sesshomaru growled. He raised his sword swinging it in on motion.

"I don't think so." Kagura summoned a guest of wind blowing his attack straight back at him. Sesshomaru got slammed into the wall.

 **Back to InuYasha and Koga's battle**

"You're going down wolf boy!" InuYasha swung his sword again using the wind scar. Koga was hit and badly injured from the battle.

"How is this possible? Me, Koga, losing to a mangy mutt." Koga sneered. InuYasha smirked.

"I'm a lot tougher than what others give me credit for! You mess with me, you will regret it!" InuYasha snarled. Koga started to get up. He ran to InuYasha

kicking him into a boulder. The boulder fell apart with InuYasha under the rubble. InuYasha got himself out standing up using his Tetsusaiga to help him balance.

"You're dead you filthy half-breed!" Koga growled. Just when he was about to attack InuYasha, an arrow pierced Koga's leg. Koga landed flat on his face.

InuYasha turned pale as he knew who could've shot that arrow. He turned around seeing his precious wife with her bow and arrows with her.

"You idiot! We told you to stay home!" InuYasha shouted with worried tension in his voice. Kagome smiled that loving smile that InuYasha loved.

"I had a feeling that you could use a little bit of help." Kagome winked. Koga slowly got up, his body trembling.

"You little wench. How could you do this to me!?" Koga sprung up using his demon speed going after Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran after Koga using his demon speed grabbing Koga's arm and throwing him the opposite direction away from Kagome. Koga looked like

he was about to pass out.

"Time to finish you off Koga! Meidou Zangetsuha!" Koga gasped trying to escape from the Meidou, but it's pull was too strong and Koga was already defeated.

'I lost Mistress Kagura, to a mere half-breed. I failed you.' Koga thought to himself as the Meidou took him. InuYasha put his sword away and turned to his

beloved Kagome.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse." InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome holding her close.

"I'm fine InuYasha, really." Kagome smiled.

 **That's all for this chapter. Things sure got heated in this chapter. InuYasha defeated Koga but Sesshomaru is still in battle with Kagura! D: Is Rin**

 **going to be okay, or will things turn out for the worst? Will Sesshomaru defeat Kagura or will she finally get what she's been after for so long?**

 **What do you think will happen? Please let me know in the Reviews if you like. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

**Hey everyone, thank you to those who commented, chapter 4 was one of best chapters I came up with. ^_^ Of course I don't own InuYasha in any**

 **way but I do enjoy writing about my favorite anime/manga ^_^ So anyway, in chapter 4 Sesshomaru and InuYasha went to go look for Rin. They**

 **followed her scent to Kagura's cavern where they met up with the wolf demon Koga. InuYasha took care of Koga while Sesshomaru went inside the**

 **cavern to look for Rin. Once he found her, Kagura showed up and was determined to take Sesshomaru's heart. Meanwhile InuYasha was still in**

 **battle** **with Koga. They were both weak from battle; With a surprise help from Kagome, InuYasha defeated Koga with his Meidou. Let's find out what**

 **will** **happen in this chapter as the the final battle begins.**

 **Chapter 5: The Final Battle**

Sesshomaru had his Bakusaiga ready to attack Kagura as she came flying towards him. Kagura took out her two katana blades to block Sesshomaru's attack. Kagura

pressed her blades against his one sword giving an evil grin.

"That sword of yours is pretty strong, but with my two dragon blades your sword is weak." Kagura snarled at Sesshomaru thinking that she will win this battle.

"We'll see whose blades are better. Mine or yours? The ultimate test of strength and power." Sesshomaru growled at Kagura.

 **Meanwhile outside the cavern**

Kagome wanted to help save Rin but InuYasha was reluctant on letting her go.

"I'll be fine InuYasha. As long as you're there I know that I'll be fine. What if Sesshomaru needs your help?" Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha turned to her with a sad expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru wanted to deal with this demon on his own, it was personal. I'm not going to have you risk your life trying to be the hero here." InuYasha explained.

Kagome frowned feeling helpless. InuYasha caught onto her feelings and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome, you're not useless nor should you feel helpless. It's just right now I need you to be safe and out of harms way." InuYasha said with a soft voice as he

slowly stroked down to her stomach. 'I don't need anything happening to my family.' InuYasha thought to himself. Kagome placed her hand over his and smiled.

"I want to do this, otherwise I'll be sitting at home wondering if you're alright." Kagome said. InuYasha shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm fine Kagome." InuYasha reassured her. Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the cavern.

"Kagome..." InuYasha worried for her safety. He watched Kagome climb the mountain up to the cavern. 'Stubborn woman,' InuYasha thought to himself smiling.

InuYasha followed jumping from one rock to the next landing next to Kagome in front of the cavern.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome said running inside the cavern.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha yelled running after her. He took her hand stopping her in place. Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't be so reckless Kagome. There could be traps hidden in this cavern." InuYasha held her close to him. Kagome loved his arms around her, they were so warm.

 **Back to Sesshomaru and Kagura**

Kagura and Sesshomaru were testing each other's power with every strike of their blades. Sesshomaru jumped back and swung his blade. "Bakusaiga!" A flash of

light came from his blade leaving destruction behind. Kagura took her blades and swung them. "Dragon Twister!" Gusts of wind twisted around the cavern destroying

the light of destruction from Sesshomaru's blade.

"What!?" Sesshomaru backed away surprised by Kagura's attack. 'How can he blades be stronger than my blade!?' He thought to himself. Sesshomaru looked back

at Rin seeing how badly hurt she was. 'I need to get her out of here. Otherwise I can't use my full strength, the cavern could crumble down on us. I'm surprised it

hasn't yet.' Sesshomaru continued. Kagura took the chance while he was distracted to attack. Sesshomaru felt blades slash his body; he hissed in pain.

Rin heard a battle going on as she was slowly waking up. She felt weak and couldn't feel her body. As she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru battling that

horrible woman who tortured her day and night.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. Sesshomaru looked back to see Rin awake but he didn't let that distract him when Kagura was about to plunge her blades into his

chest. Sesshomaru blocked her attack with his poison claws grabbing Kagura's blades.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out afraid for Sesshomaru.

 **Let's see how InuYasha and Kagome are doing**

Kagome and InuYasha were carefully wandering the cavern. Suddenly Kagome heard a click of some sort. InuYasha caught on quick grabbing Kagome in his arms

and ran from the arrows that were shooting from the walls. When they were safe InuYasha placed Kagome down on her feet.

"I told you there might be traps. We need to be careful where we walk." InuYasha told Kagome. Kagome nodded staying by InuYasha's side. The cavern rumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome wondered. InuYasha glared.

"Sesshomaru must be in battle. Whoever he's battling must have great power, but if they continue, this cavern could come tumbling down." InuYasha worried for

Kagome's life.

"Then let's hurry and help him InuYasha." Kagome ran towards the sounds of battle and to Rin's voice that called out to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran after her worried that she would do something that would get herself hurt. Kagome stopped seeing Sesshomaru battling a woman. Kagome

looked to the right of Sesshomaru seeing Rin chained up to the wall with scratches and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were pretty much torn apart.

Sesshomaru saw his brother and looked at Kagome wondering how the hell she found us. InuYasha noticed his brother starring and shrugged. Sesshomaru

used his poison claws and slashed across Kagura's chest.

"AHH!" Kagura screamed out in pain due to the venom on her chest. Kagura glared at Sesshomaru with evil red eyes.

"You're gong to hell!" Kagura yelled out in anger and in pain. Sesshomaru and Kagura clashed blades again feeling each other's strength and power. Kagome

went to Rin without being noticed trying to get the schackles off of Rin. Sesshomaru used his Bakusaiga in close range hitting Kagura sending her flying across the

cavern. Kagura was really pissed. She saw Kagome trying to release Rin from imprisonment and glared.

"NO! I wont't let YOU release her!" Kagura shouted and went after Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru shouted in unison.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Kagura sent her blades flying and gusts of destruction were heading toward Kagome and Rin. Rin was screaming afraid that she was going to

die. Kagome stood firm with her bow and arrow at the ready.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha hurried over to Kagome's side. Kagome released the arrow which was helpful to InuYasha as he drew out his Tetsusaiga. He saw the force of

the demonic energy and swung his sword. "BACKLASH WAVE!" InuYasha shouted his attack and another force of strong wind came forth forcing Kagura's

attack right back at her. Kagome slowly fell to the ground thinking how close she was to death. Sesshomaru held out his hand to help up his sister-in-law.

"You okay?" he asked Kagome. She nodded and thanked him. Sesshomaru used his poisonous claws to break the shackles off Rin releasing her.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to hug him, she was crying with fear. Sesshomaru held her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Rin." Sesshomaru whispered in her hair. InuYasha looked back to see that Kagome was safe and that Rin was released.

"Kagome, get Rin out of here." Sesshomaru told Kagome. She nodded and took Rin's hand leading her the way out. Kagome felt something slash her back.

InuYasha smelled the blood and looked towards Kagome and Rin. 'NO!' InuYasha screamed in his mind. Kagome fell to her knees feeling the blood on her back.

Sesshomaru growled at Kagura and swung his Bakusaiga and InuYasha combined the attack with his wind scar. Kagura had no escape. The brother's attack hit

Kagura and she disintegrated into nothing but ashes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran to her side gently picking her up holding her in his arms.

"Kagome.. Kagome!" InuYasha was looking pale in the face. Kagome grunted weakly opening her eyes slowly.

"Inu..Yasha.." Kagome whispered weakly. InuYasha looked at Kagome sadly. He caressed her cheek softly tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"We told you to stay home." Sesshomaru growled lightly. He was upset with himself for not going with them to make sure they got out safely. Kagome gave a small

smile.

"I wanted.. to.. help.." Kagome said softly.

"I just.. felt useless.. staying home.." Kagome continued. InuYasha held her to his chest gently.

"Please.. Kagome.. please just stay alive... for me." InuYasha whispered in her hair. 'I need to get her some help.' InuYasha thought to himself.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother worried.

"I'm going to get Kagome some help. You need to stay and take care of Rin." InuYasha suggested to his older brother. Sesshomaru nodded and wished his little

brother good luck. InuYasha ran out of the cavern with Kagome in his arms. He knew he had to get her some help and fast. 'Don't you die on me Kagome. Don't you

DARE die on me!'

 **Will InuYasha get Kagome some help in time? Will Kagome live? What about their baby, it must have caused some kind of trauma? Find out on the**

 **next chapter of InuYasha Becomes A Father! Favorite and Review if you like ^_^ I hope you guys like my story**


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome's Life

**Last time on InuYasha, Sesshomaru and InuYasha had defeated Kagura and Koga. Rin was saved and Sesshomaru wanted Kagome to take Rin and**

 **leave for safety. Just when things looked up for them, things turned out for the worst. Kagome was slashed in the back with Kagura's dragon blades.**

 **InuYasha and Sesshomaru took Kagura down with their blades with rage leaving her to dust. Kagome needs help! Scared for her life ending, InuYasha**

 **took Kagome in his arms and started running using his demon speed. He needed to get Kagome to a hospital and fast! FYI: I don't own any of the**

 **InuYasha characters. ^_^**

 **Chapter 6: Kagome's Life**

Kagome was groaning in pain, her body was so cold under InuYasha's touch. He was scared that he wouldn't make it in time. They were away from their home and he

was sure that all this running is causing some of the pain for her. InuYasha couldn't rest until he found a hospital for her, for now he had to lay her down to put

bandages on her back. InuYasha slowly took off her shirt, making sure to not slide it against her womb. He softly cleaned her womb and put bandages on her back

covering her womb. He was still scared because the bleeding wasn't stopping. He slowly put her shirt back on trying not to hit her back.

"I really need to get her to a hospital fast." InuYasha slowly picked Kagome up into his arms and began to run out of the forest once again.

"Please Kagome. Don't die on me. PLEASE don't die!" He told her pleadingly.

"Inu...InuYasha..." Kagome whispered in pain. She wanted to open her eyes to see her beloved InuYasha but she was too weak.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you to a hospital. Just hang in there." InuYasha caressed Kagome's face and continued running.

InuYasha reached the hospital and got to the reception desk.

"Someone please help my wife! She's injured!" InuYasha screamed out. The reception lady stood up scared.

"Someone get this girl to the ER!" The reception lady yelled out. The doctors came running in taking Kagome from his arms and laying her on a stretch. They rolled

her to the ER fast. One of the doctors stood before the scared InuYasha.

"What happened to your wife?" The doctor asked. InuYasha clenched his hands into fists worried for his beloved. He wouldn't expect any other human to understand

what happened to her.

"She was attacked... I.. I wish that I was with her... I would've been able to protect her..! I shouldn't have left her alone..! Now... now I may lose her... and our

daughter..." InuYasha had a monotone voice. The doctor stared at him with a worried expression.

"Your wife is pregnant?" The doctor asked. InuYasha nodded not trusting his own voice.

"How far along is she?" The doctor continued to ask questions. InuYasha was getting aggravated with all the questions.

"This would be 9 months." InuYasha said with a little bit of a growl in his throat. He was wondering why the doctor was asking so many questions instead of going in

there to help her.

"Do you know who attacked her?" The doctor asked another question. InuYasha took his fist hitting it against the wall growling.

" _ **Stop with the questions and go save her!**_ " InuYasha's voice sounded more demonic now. The doctor suddenly got scared and went to the ER to help the other

doctors. InuYasha took a deep breath to calm himself down. He sat down in a waiting room praying that his wife would be okay.

15 minutes had passed and InuYasha was pacing back and forth. He grew more scared than ever. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. InuYasha jumped thinking

it was the doctor with bad news. He looked up and saw his brother Sesshomaru and Rin there. His eyes grew surprised to see them there.

"I thought you were going to take her home after you took her to the doctors." InuYasha said with an expressionless tone.

"An old friend came to stop by to have a word with me. He saw Rin in my arms and healed her wounds, so there was no need to take her to the doctors."

Sesshomaru told his brother. InuYasha looked at Rin. She looked like herself, no scratches nor bruises. She even had a new kimono on; Sesshomaru must have

gotten her a new one. InuYasha was glad to see Rin was okay but showed no emotion. He sat back down with his head in his hands.

"InuYasha..?" Rin spoke up. InuYasha looked up at Rin.

"I'm sorry InuYasha... It's my fault that Kagome is in here..." Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"No." InuYasha and Sesshomaru said in unison, they both looked at each other. InuYasha stood up and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"It is not your fault Rin, don't say that." InuYasha confronted her. Rin looked up at him.

"Really? Because I feel like it's my fault." Rin cried in her hands. InuYasha patted her head.

"Don't beat yourself up like that kid. Kagome wanted to help you, she wanted to get you out of there safely. None of knew what was going to happen next. It

happened too fast." InuYasha continued to confront Rin. He sat back down in the chair he was in leaning on the arm.

Another 15 minutes had passed and InuYasha was getting impatient. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know if his precious Kagome was okay.

He hated waiting around like this scared out of his mind. Sesshomaru watched his brother pacing back and forth, he was worried for InuYasha. He was also worried

what his brother would do if Kagome had died. He worried about his demon side taking over after losing the love of his life. Sesshomaru saw InuYasha's eyes begin

to turn red. Slowly his brother was turning into his demon form.

InuYasha felt his demon side slowly starting to take over but he was doing his best to control it and stay conscious. It pained him as he kept fighting to stay in

control. He didn't need his demon side controlling him while his wife was in the hospital. Sesshomaru was amazed at how his little brother was staying in control

of his demonic power. Even though it pained him InuYasha kept fighting it. Sesshomaru showed more respect of his little half-demon brother.

Another 15 minutes and InuYasha's impatience was getting the best of him.

"Dammit!" InuYasha slammed his fist on the arm of the chair growling.

"What's going on in there!? Why are they not telling me if she's okay!?" InuYasha screamed out.

"Calm down brother. Don't make a big scene here. They will let you know everything when they are done." Sesshomaru told InuYasha trying to reassure him.

"Don't tell me to calm down brother! You wouldn't be so calm if Rin was in here would you!?" InuYasha pointed out. Sesshomaru glared, Rin suddenly felt scared.

Sesshomaru got up and went to InuYasha. He raised his fist and hit his brother on the head pretty hard knocking InuYasha on the ground.

"What the hell was that for!?" InuYasha sat up rubbing his head as he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"To snap you out of it InuYasha! You were turning into a full demon because of how scared you are about losing Kagome. Have a little faith in her would you!?"

Sesshomaru yelled at his brother. InuYasha was shocked at hearing his brother's words. InuYasha looked down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried. Kagome has brought meaning into my life... and now... I might lose her... I should have stayed home with her to make sure

she wouldn't go anywhere." InuYasha said calming down.

Another 15 minutes and InuYasha hoped it would be the last 15 minutes of waiting. InuYasha had his head in his hands feeling tears in his eyes. He didn't want

Sesshomaru to see him cry, he thought his brother would tease him. InuYasha's ears twitched hearing a voice.

"InuYasha?" a female voice spoke. InuYasha lifted his head to look at the doctor, his eyes worried about what kind of news she brought.

"InuYasha my name is Kamarie, I need to have a word with you." InuYasha didn't like hearing that. He got up from his chair and followed Kamarie.

"Please just tell me that she's alright. I'm tired of waiting, just give it to me straight." InuYasha pleaded. Kamarie looked at InuYasha's expression. She placed a

hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Your wife is going to be okay. It took longer than we expected." Kamarie smiled seeing the relief on InuYasha's face.

"Thank you doctor. I'm very grateful." InuYasha sighed with relief happy to finally know that Kagome will be okay. Kamarie smiled.

"Come with me InuYasha. There's something that you must see." InuYasha tilted his head wondering what Kamarie was talking about. He followed the doctor as

she was taking him to Kagome's room. As the door opened InuYasha saw his beautiful wife sitting up, but she wasn't alone. Kagome was smiling holding something

in her hands.

"Hello InuYasha, or should I say.. Daddy." Kagome gave a loving smile.

 **OMG so many emotions in this chapter! Kagome is okay and InuYasha is relieved. The doctor brought InuYasha to Kagome's room for a special**

 **surprise! We all know where this is going ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: InuYasha is a Daddy

**Thanks to those who R &R, I really appreciate it. This was my first fanfiction that I ever came up with. I certainly enjoyed writing this story, this is **

**for** **all you Inu/Kag fans and Sess/Rin fans**

 **InuYasha: get on with the story already Cutimist!**

 **Me: Alright alright, I see the excitement in you face. Just tell them the disclaimer.**

 **InuYahsa: Cutimist doesn't own any of us, RT does. There I said it now hurry up!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes***

 **Chapter 7: InuYasha is a Daddy!**

InuYasha entered the room seeing his precious Kagome sitting up. He tilted his head seeing that she wasn't alone. Kagome held something in her arms with a loving

smile. Kagome looked up seeing InuYasha at the doorway.

"Hello InuYasha.. or should I say.. Daddy." Kagome smiled. InuYasha's eyes grew wide and quickly moved to her side. He saw the little baby in Kagome's arms sleeping

peacefully. Smiling down at his precious daughter, he wrapped an arm around Kagome thankful that she and their daughter was okay. He looked at his precious

Kagome seeing how exhausted she looked.

"What name did you give her?" InuYasha asked curiously. Kagome smiled lovingly.

"I didn't give her one yet. I told the doctors that I wanted you in here with me. I want you to name her." Kagome slowly handed their daughter to InuYasha. He took

his daughter in his arms gently worried about waking her. InuYasha looked down at his precious daughter with a smile. He thought about the name to give his

daughter.

"Miyuki." InuYasha whispered. Kagome looked up at him wondering what he had decided. InuYasha looked at his beautiful wife and said again,

"Miyuki. Our beautiful blessing." InuYasha smiled. Kagome gave a loving smile at the words InuYasha had spoken. Doctor Kamarie came in to see how Kagome and

the baby was doing.

"Did you decide on a name you two?" the doctor asked. InuYasha and Kagome nodded.

"Miyuki. We decided on Miyuki." Kagome told the doctor. InuYasha watched the doctor write down his daughter's name on her birth certificate. The doctor asked

InuYasha to step out of the room for a bit so that she could check on Kagome. InuYasha's ears drooped because he never wanted to leave Kagome's side, but he

did what he was told to do and went back to the waiting room where Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting.

"So? What happened InuYasha? Is Kagome...?" Rin asked before Sesshomaru could get a word in. InuYasha giggled patting Rin's head.

"Kagome is going to be okay Rin." InuYasha told them. Sesshomaru and Rin felt relieved.

"YAY!" Rin shouted out started to head where InuYasha came from.

"Woah woah!" InuYasha caught her before she went any further. Rin looked back at InuYasha sadly.

"The doctor is checking on her wounds and making sure the baby is okay." InuYasha smiled. Sesshomaru and Rin looked at InuYasha with a shocked expression.

"You mean.. Kagome had her baby?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha nodded.

"The doctor said that the baby probably decided it was time to be born after Kagome had been attacked." InuYasha explained to his brother.

"You told the doctor about what happened?" Sesshomaru had a little glare in his eyes. InuYasha shook his head.

"No. They may know what we are but they would never understand what we go through." InuYasha said reassuringly.

"What did you name your baby InuYasha?" Rin asked curiously. InuYasha giggled.

"Miyuki." InuYasha said with a gentle voice. Sesshomaru saw a relief in his brother but also InuYasha seemed like their own father when he talked about his

daughter. Sesshomaru smiled. 'This is what you wanted wasn't it father? For InuYasha and I to become close as brothers? You wanted us to find our paths and

wanted us to be happy.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru took over his father's land when he died, InuYasha was still finding his own way until he met

Kagome. Sesshomaru had Rin and InuYasha had Kagome, they were all happy.

"Brother?" InuYasha called Sesshomaru tilting his head. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha.

"What are thinking about?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Father would be proud of us wouldn't he?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha was surprised.

"I wouldn't know to be honest, but I would think he would be. You're the only one who seen him and talked to him." InuYasha said softly. Sesshomaru nodded not

saying anything else about it. Rin went over to Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru held Rin close to him. 'Who would've thought that I,

Sesshomaru, would fall for a human.' Sesshomaru snickered to himself. InuYasha saw the doctor coming towards him.

"Kagome is ready to see you now InuYasha." The doctor told him. Rin wondered if she and Sesshomaru would be able to see her as well.

"Okay, thank you. Come on you two, I'm sure Kagome wants to see that you're okay Rin." InuYasha said.

"YAY!" Rin was excited to see Kagome. Sesshomaru giggled seeing Rin smile. InuYasha looked at his brother and Rin together. 'I'm happy you found someone you

care about brother. Rin brings out the best in you.' InuYasha thought to himself with a smile.

Everyone entered Kagome's room. InuYasha went to sit by her in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled seeing Sesshomaru and Rin together.

"Kagome!" Rin went up to her and hugged her. Kagome winced a little from the pain in her back. Rin gasped and backed away really quick. InuYasha worried a little

bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you." Rin said sadly. Kagome shook her head.

"It's okay Rin, I know you didn't mean to." Kagome said reassuringly. Rin was starting to cry. Kagome looked sad to see Rin cry. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around

Rin's waist.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, it's all my fault that you got hurt." Rin cried out.

"No." All three of them said in unison. Rin looked at all three of them. Kagome waved her hand for Rin to come to her. Rin slowly walked towards Kagome. InuYasha

took Miyuki from Kagome for her to give Rin a big hug.

"It's not your fault Rin. Sesshomaru and InuYasha told me to stay home. I didn't listen to them. I wanted to help you Rin, I was worried about you. I hated sitting

at home feeling helpless wondering if everyone was alright. It was my decision Rin. Don't beat yourself up over this. I will be fine, I promise." Kagome petted Rin's

head softly reassuringly. InuYasha smiled. 'That's pretty much what I told her.' InuYasha thought to himself. Miyuki started to wiggle awake in InuYasha's arms.

Miyuki started to whine. InuYasha looked down at his precious daughter holding her close.

"Shh, it's okay Miyuki." InuYasha said in a gentle voice. Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled. Miyuki calmed down hearing her father's voice. Sesshomaru looked

at his brother in amazement. Sesshomaru slowly stepped close to InuYasha and his daughter. Miyuki had black hair just like her mother's but she had a hint of

silver in her hair as well. Her eyes were a golden amber just like her father's eyes, and she had the ears showing that she is a half-demon just like her father.

Sesshomaru held out his hands wanting to hold her. InuYasha and Kagome were surprised that Sesshomaru wanted to hold Miyuki. InuYasha slowly gave Miyuki

to Sesshomaru to hold. He was very gentle with her as she was just a newborn half-breed. 'She looks like Kagome with her beauty, and favors my brother.'

Sesshomaru thought to himself. Miyuki opened her eyes seeing a strange man holding her and not her father. She didn't cry because she sensed father's blood

on Sesshomaru, meaning this strange man was related to her father. Miyuki cooed at Sesshomaru which made him smile. 'I'm an Uncle now.' Sesshomaru thought.

InuYasha and Kagome were happy that everyone was safe. Sesshomaru gave Miyuki back to Kagome and told Rin that they should go.

"What? But I want to spend more time with them Sesshomaru." Rin pouted. Sesshomaru giggled.

"It's time to go Rin. InuYasha and Kagome need some time alone together with their daughter." Sesshomaru patted Rin's head with a smile.

"Okay.." Rin said sadly. She gave Kagome a gentle hug and InuYasha a big hug. Sesshomaru and Rin were out the door to head home.

InuYasha sat in the chair next to his lovely wife and beautiful healthy baby girl.

"I'm so glad that you and Miyuki are alright Kagome." InuYasha leaned on Kagome's arm and looked at his daughter.

"Now I have another girl to protect." InuYasha smiled kissing his daughter on the forehead. Kagome smiled and took InuYasha's hand in hers.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said with loving eyes. InuYasha tilted his head.

"For what Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"For giving me everything I never thought I would ever have. I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter because of you." Kagome smiled. InuYasha smiled

and kissed is precious Kagome.

"I love you my dearest Kagome. I will always protect you and our daughter." InuYasha said holding them both close to him.

 **Awww InuYasha and Kagome are parents now. This was a very emotional chapter. Please R &R and let me know if I should add on to this story or if**

 **I should end it here and make a story about their daughter. Thank you guys so much and hoped you enjoyed the story. ^_^**


End file.
